The Old Ones: Pale Magic
by Shimoyo
Summary: Lady Alanna and George Cooper are on their way home, but stop in the woods. Alanna's sword, lightning, begins to act up like it did only once before; In the presence of the old ones. Who is this young girl who threatens to upset the eternal balance?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by Tamora Pierce. This story takes place after Lady Knight, and even after tricksters choice (It hasn't come out yet, but I do know a few things about it) I'll be taking several liberties on names, and if you want to yell at me over them, please do. (but yell softly, please, my ears are sensitive) that's it, just please don't sue me!!!  
  
Alanna of Pirates Swoop, known to the population of Tortall as the Lioness, rode lightly on a sandy coloured gelding. Her old horse, Moonlight, who was as much of a legend as she was, had been put to pasture, but her son still lived on in her name. George rode behind her, keeping a wary eye out for the treacherous traps of his old group of people. He knew that behind the shadows of the trees Stephan and Tobe were leading a string of horses from the bazhir, and wanted to keep an eye on them as well. The two of them rode in silence, but it was a comfortable one. Alanna absently fingered her sword, for suddenly she had an urge to bolt. She was afraid, and Alanna didn't get scared very easily these days. Alanna silently stopped her horse, and George stopped as well. She slid to the ground, and took her sword out of its sheath.  
  
"How many times has that lighted up?" George asked quietly. Alanna looked at her necklace, and was shocked to see it was glowing with a fierce white light she had only experienced when the gods were around.  
  
"Only when the Goddess was around." Alanna shook off the feeling of foreboding, and slowly made her way through the woods, her sword only cutting debris when she could get no further. Finally, the two of them had made it in to a clearing. A doe, and her fawn were feeding on the plush grass, but took off, startled by the trespassers. Alanna, about to go further up, for she could see a stream, was stopped by a firm, cool hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't think those deer were eating." Alanna slowly made her way across the grass, wary of the tall trees that rose above them. Anyone could shoot at them, and they would be none the wiser. Alanna stopped. At the far end of the clearing was an oddly human shape. Alanna made her way over to it, and saw that it was a girl. She looked as if she was only sleeping, but she wore clothes that Myles of Olau, her father, had only ever described to her. Her skin and hair were both white, her hair so white that it gleamed in the meager sunlight. Alanna knelt down, and was startled to see that her chest was rising slowly up and down.  
  
"George," Alanna tried to whisper, but her voice was hoarse, and he couldn't hear, "George! She's alive!" George ran over, and knelt beside her.  
  
"I can't sense anyone, my Lioness. What is all this about the young one being alive?" Alanna glared at him.  
  
"I THOUGHT she was dead. Now, I'm sure she's alive." George looked down, and could see the silvery gleam of metal.  
  
"Look, she has a trinket." George reached down, and pulled a long silver chain from beneath her shirt.  
  
"George!" George looked at his wife, his eyes dancing merrily. "Me love, are you jealous?" "No, I am not jealous! Can I see that?" George could sense Alanna was uneasy, but handed the charm over without a word. As soon as he did, her sword heated up, and began to hum like lightning had, before she lost it to the gate of Idramm. The bright light descended on the two of them. Alanna was in pain, from the bright light, and the burns she had received from her sword. But she brought up her one good hand, and clutched the trinket the goddess had given to her long before. She opened her eyes, praying that she would not be blind once she did. The whole clearing was bathed in eerie white light, some of it tinged in purple from Alanna's shield she had created to try and protect her and George. The light seemed to be coming from the girl, and it slowly evaporated. Suddenly, Alanna could see as clearly as she had before, but she was worried about George. George was fine, as far as she could tell. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him, but Alanna wasn't sure. He pointed out weakly, and Alanna turned. The girl had stood up, revealing purple eyes that were much darker than her own.  
  
"Et et un a lireat imbra ossaw rune?" Alanna stared at her. The girl was speaking another language, one she had never heard before. Alanna stared at the young girl, her uneasy feeling rising to full force. George sensed her uneasiness, and clutched the offered hand. The girl stared at the two of them, and offered her hand.  
  
"Umbrael essae ossa? Belir le henire re k'leela! NINA ORAE MIKA!!!!" The girl suddenly burst in to tears, and collapsed to the ground. Alanna took a tentative step towards her, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Alanna knelt by her, and softly touched her cheek.  
  
"I am Alanna." Alanna pointed to herself, then pointed to the girl. The girl looked up expectantly, waiting for Alanna to say more. When Alanna said nothing, the girl said, stuttering, "Alanna?" Alanna smiled, a smile quickly playing across her lips.  
  
"Yes, I'm Alanna. Who are you?" The girl grinned, and quickly wiped her tears away. She stood up, and bowed to the two of them.  
  
"Etta Shimoyorel'ernetteria." Alanna's jaw dropped, and George laughed outright.  
  
"You've got her name at least." George said, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Yes, but how do we pronounce it? She said it too fast for me to even try for a nickname!" George grabbed the girls hand, and pumped it up and down, surprising the girl.  
  
"I'm George. For now, would you care to be Shimmy?" The girl stared at him and started to laugh hysterically.  
  
* Alanna rode through the gates to her home, Pirate's Swoop. George had the girl, "Shimmy" thrown over the front of his saddle, for when she had finished laughing, she collapsed. The towers, which had been bare of flags since the two of them had left to visit the king, had both Alanna's lioness flag, and George's baron flag. They flapped gaily in the wind, showing the two of them that they were being welcomed home. Alanna passed the reins to Stefan, who had made it to her home before she did. He grinned, and took off down the road, towards the stables. George passed the girl down to Alanna, and swung off his horse. Tobe ran up to grab George's horse, and gave an impish grin to the two of them. Alanna passed the girl back to George, but the girl barely stirred. She snuggled up closer to George, and Alanna grinned at George's obvious discomfort. Alanna tucked the covers around the girl, covering her tiny little body. Alanna shut the heavy oak door behind her, leaving the girl in peace. 


	2. The Rogue

Chapter 2: The Rogue The Old Ones: Pale Magic "So, how's 'Shimmy'?" Thom was leaning against the door at the other side of the hall, grinning at his mother. Alanna threw herself at her oldest son, and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Thom! I thought you were with Kel, over at the Scanran boarder!" Thom shook his head.  
  
"We were, but we lost twenty five men just a week ago, and she needed to get more recruits. Three were from my squad." Alanna shook her head, suddenly grim.  
  
"Maggur's not deterred, even though his Blayce has been destroyed. Does he have any new surprises?" Thom nodded.  
  
"He has more trained mages now. Kel doesn't have enough griffin headbands for more than two commanders, and it leaves several squads naked in the field. He's able to pick off our men one by one, and it takes much longer for us to destroy the mages, because they're much better at creating illusions now. We can hardly tell the difference between the real thing anymore." Alanna began to pace the hallway, her face set.  
  
"Does Jon know?" Alanna asked. Thom nodded.  
  
"Yes, but he's leaving the final decision up to Raold and Shinkokami. Their coronation is in five years yet, but King Jonathon is worried about Prince Roald. He keeps worrying about his children, and doesn't spend enough time worrying about the state. Thayet's worried as well." Thom put an arm around his mother, and sat her down in her cozy sitting room, hoping she wouldn't get in to one of her infamous rages.  
  
"How dare Raold. Doesn't he realise what he's doing? He's acting just like King Ain in Tusaine. Doesn't he know any better?" Thom shook his head.  
  
"Give him time. We all know he'll be a brilliant King, he takes after his father in some ways. But you can't blame him for being pre-occupied. His first son was killed in the chamber, his second son just recieved his shield, his daughter is becoming a knight, and his third son is sickly, and trying to become a master. Wouldn't you be preoccupied if all that had happened in our family, mother?" Thom said, his voice low. Alanna grimaced, but nodded.  
  
"You don't have to worry mother. Jon's having a 'talk' with him now, and he will be more interested in state affairs. After all, King Jonathon still holds the dominion Jewel, and is still the rightful King. If he decides the coronation is not set at a good time, that the state will suffer for it, he will stay as King." Alanna nodded.  
  
"DO you have any good news, Thom?" Thom grinned, and pulled out a pacet full of letters.  
  
"From Mother Keladry, to you... uh, mother." Lady Alanna chuckled, and pulled out the letter, and began to read.  
  
*  
  
Thom quietly exited, and went to his father's study. George sat with Aliane and Liam, his twin siblings. Thom laughed at the ornery expression on his sister's face.  
  
"Mother doesn't know you're here, does she?" Aliane fidgeted, but nodded.  
  
"She doesn't like that I'm crooked. Anyways, I'm only staying for a few hours, I need to get back to the rogue." Liam nodded, and stood to give his older bother a hug.  
  
"As the king of the Rogues, she doesn't get much time off, 'specially since our Lord Provost keeps looking for her hide-a-way. Oh, an' grandpappy wants to see you, Thom. He's bin askin for ya at t'dancing dove." George stared at his younger son, and shook his head meaningfully.  
  
"Sorry, da, but I can't switch in to chameleon mode like Aly can. It takes awhile for me to talk like you and ma." George grinned, and said,  
  
"I guess you can't help it any more than I could. Now, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Aly smoothed her skirts, and looked at her knees.  
  
"I needed to talk to you alone, but Liam came with me. He said that there was safety in numbers. But there is something that I can tell you while everyone is in here. Liam is the..." Liam stood up, and covered the now giggling Aliane's face. George grinned.  
  
"You have something to tell us Liam?" George asked his son. Liam looked down,and mumbled something incomprehensible.  
  
"What was that?" George asked.  
  
"Fine! The Lord Provost found me out, and threatened to 'tell' on me. I had no choice, he didn't give me a chance to explain!" Liam yelled at his father.  
  
"So, what happened?" George asked.  
  
"I'm the Lord Provost's apprentice. I have to go to the palace and study with the pages, and I'm twice their age! They watch me in awe, and sometimes fury, because I don't have to go to as many classes, and I have to take more classes with the Lord Provost." Liam sank in to a chair, his head in his hands.  
  
"So, when did you start these classes?" Thom asked, amused.  
  
"Just slightly before last midwinter, father." George began to laugh, quietly at first, than louder.  
  
"It's not funny! When I'm the Lord Provost, I have to arrest my own sister! What kind of person will I be, if it must come to that!" Liam said furiously. "You don't have to worry about it. I'm trying to turn the thieves respectable, so they can take part in an ordinary life. I don't steal things, I'm more of a protector than a thief, and you know that. If I don't do anything wrong, you cannot report me." Aliane said evenly. Liam groaned, and George looked thoughtful.  
  
"Aliane is right, if you do not see her do anything, you cannot report her, even if she is suspected. But, there is a catch to this, one that I am not happy to report. Alaine, you are crooked, and you can't help it. You wish to help those of the underworld, but in doing so, you put yourself in danger. If Liam does become the Lord Provost, he must be fair, or else no one will respect him, even those thieves that he is sworn to catch, and bring to justice. Aliane, no one knows your true name in the underworld, do they?" Aliane shook her head. George asked,  
  
"Liam?" Liam shook his head as well.  
  
"Than it's settled. Aliane, you're just the king of the rogue, while Liam is the Lord Provost's apprentice. They do not know that you are twins, and no one must know. You can only meet at our home, and no place else, because nowhere else is safe. I hate to do this to you two, but this must happen. I'm sorry." Aliane nodded, and looked at her brother, who nodded as well.  
  
"We shall do that, father. If there is no other way." George nodded.  
  
"Boys, may you leave now? I'll talk to you later Thom, and Liam?" Liam stopped an looked back.  
  
"Do you enjoy the Provost's work?" Liam stared at his father, than slowly nodded.  
  
"I enjoy it more than anything else that I've come across."  
  
* "So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Aliane sat in to her chair, and swung her legs to and fro.  
  
"Well, I met someone. And I know you'll like him, father, but I'm not too sure about mother." George smiled at his only daughter.  
  
"So, who is it?" George asked.  
  
"Alexander of Mindelan, Keladry's nephew. I'm a noble, so is he. He knows that I'm the King of the Rogue as well, but he would never turn on me. He had his aunt's permission, as well as his mother and father's. Do we have permission?" George nodded.  
  
"So, when will you tell Alanna?" George asked.  
  
"Tonight. I haven't seen her for a long while. It's good to be back home, father." 


	3. Kel, Commander of the King's Own

Chapter three: The Old One's: Pale Magic  
  
Alanna heard a knock on her door, and opened it wide. Shimmy stood there, one hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The girl sat on the chair, and looked up at Alanna with her big, dark purple eyes. Alanna knelt by her, and the girl reached out with tentative hands. She placed them on the stone by Alanna's throught, and the two of them were instantly plunged in to blinding white light. Alanna opened her eyes, and looked around. The white light was still there, surrounding her and the girl. There was nothing else to be seen, but that wasn't for long. Suddenly, green light swirled around the two of them, and they found themselves in a great hall. Mithros sat on one throne, the Goddess on another.  
  
"My daughter, we meet again." Alanna bowed. She hadn't seen the goddess since her last battle with Duke Roger of Conte.  
  
"But, why now? I am not fit for many more battles." The goddess nodded.  
  
"We know of that. That is why we've called you here. That girl is to be our saviour, whether we like it or not." She glared at the young girl, who looked up at her with a question of her face.  
  
"Come." The Goddess beckoned to the girl, who made her way falteringly towards the Great Goddess. The girl knelt, and the Goddess placed her milky white hand on her forehead. White light flared, and the girl stepped back.  
  
"There. Now you can communicate with her, yet she retains her knowledge of her own language." Alanna mumbled a thank you, and bowed; the girl curtsied. The Goddess glared at the girl once more, and the girl trembled in fear.  
  
"The Gods are not to be bothered with your trivial human needs! I hope that the next time you call on us, you will not be alive, or by Mithros, I shall kill you myself!" The Goddess shrieked, her perfect face marred by her anger. Mithros stepped off the dais, and knelt by the trembling girl.  
  
"Do not worry, my child. She was the only one against bringing you here. We have faith in your abilities. But, alas, she is right. There are many things happening, and just because you can, you should not summon us all the time. You have to live your life, not us." The girl nodded, and closed her eyes. The room lurched and swirled, causing Alanna to fall to her knees. She was suddenly ill, and retched upon the stones in her own parlour room. The girl was laying on her face, but slowly stirred, and sat up. She rubbed her head, where a multicoloured bruise showed where she had struck the floor. Alanna groaned and sat up, eying her mess with her rumbling stomach.  
  
"I need to get out of here." Alanna stood, and clutched her stomach. It rolled in protest, but heard the mumbling of the girl behind her.  
  
"What was that?" Alanna asked the girl sharply.  
  
"You don't have to be rude about it. I am human you know, and I'd rather come along as well!" Alanna stared at her, and groaned.  
  
"Please, I can't argue right now. Come along!" After Alanna got a cup of strong tea to settle her stomach, and some ice for the girl's head.  
  
"Now, what is your name again? Please, a nickname. I have a headache." Alanna leaned back in to her chair, a hand on her forehead.  
  
"My name is Shimoyo." Alanna nodded.  
  
"Alright then, where are you from? Tusaine, Maren, Scanra?" Shimoyo shook her head.  
  
"I do not know these names. Where are they?" Alanna stared at the young girl, trying to figure her out. Alanna dragged open a desk drawer, and pulled out a map of her area.  
  
"Here's Tortall, where I live. To the north is Scanra, where our last two current battles were fought. To the east of Scanra is Galla, below that Maren and Tusaine." Alanna pointed to the appropriate parts of the map, grinning at Shimoyo's wide eyed stares.  
  
"Below Tusaine is Tyra. Across the great Inland Sea is Carthak, where our princess's home, the Yamani islands, are located. Where are you from?" Shimoyo shrugged.  
  
"I do not know. These 'maps' as you call them, are quite small. How could I live on this piece of parchment?" Alanna groaned once more, her headache coming back in full force as she struggled to explain how maps worked. "Stop it! What are you doing? Argghhhh!!!" Shimoyo screamed at the indignity of a large bucketful of water being thrown on her head.  
  
"You're dirty, you need to be clean!" Alanna shouted over the thrashing of Shimoyo's attempts to get out of the public baths.  
  
"I don't want to be clean! Water's evil!" Alanna stared at the girl in utter shock.  
  
"Water, evil? We're talking about the same substance, aren't we?" Shimoyo nodded, her tears coming fast and freely.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you. I promise." Shimoyo gulped, and nodded.  
  
"Now, hold your breath." Alanna ducked Shimoyo under the water, and scrubbed until all the dirt was out of her hair. Aliane walked in to the baths, and saw her mother struggling with the new girl that her father and mother had picked up that afternoon. She watched, a small grin playing across her face. Finally, the girl's struggles subsided, and she began to swim the length of the large pool. Alanna finally noticed her daughter, and swam over to meet her.  
  
"What is her story mother? Are you raising her so she won't be on the streets? That's very noble of you." Aliane said sourly, and plunged in to the pool.  
  
"I don't know her story. She doesn't know simple things, like where she's from, or how to read a map. When we first met her, she talked in a strange language. Now, she can communicate just as well as anyone that was raised in Tortall. She's a mystery, and with me due at the palace in a few days, she has nowhere to go." Aliane nodded, and smiled at her mother.  
  
"Well, you could just bring her to me. She's welcome at the rogue." Alanna rolled her eyes, and sighed.  
  
"I need someone who's able to take care of her, to help her with her needs. I cannot do this at this time. You never come here for a visit. What's on your mind?" Alanna asked her daughter sharply.  
  
"Well....Marriage."  
  
"What?!" Alanna was shocked, "Marriage? You're finally turning respectful! Wait, you are talking about a noble, are you not?" Aliane laughed.  
  
"If he wasn't mother, would it make any difference? You married George, and he was also King of the Rogue. But, yes, mother, he is a noble." Alanna was silent, and helped Shimoyo dry off.  
  
"So, just who is this lucky man? Do I know him?" Alanna asked, but Aliane shook her head.  
  
"He's no one that you would know, but you do know of his aunt. Keladry of mindelan, the 'Protector of the Small'?" Alanna stared at her daughter.  
  
"Are you serious? You want to marry Alex of Mindelan, the heir of Mindelan? Isn't he already spoken for?" Alanna asked. Aliane shook her head once again.  
  
"Well, he was, but his 'fiancee' died when the Scanrans attacked her fief four years ago. He hasn't been spoken for since. Kel had no problem with it, and neither did his mother and father. Father said he thought it was a good thing, me settling down, and I only need your approval, mother. I can't be the king anymore, but I'm still going to try my best to help those less fortunate." Alanna hugged her daughter.  
  
"Will you have a grand wedding? I always wanted one, but the wars kept on coming, and, you know... I was pregnant with Thom, and it just wouldn't be right..." Alanna stared at her daughter, and caught her by the shoulder.  
  
"You're not marrying him because you're pregnant, are you?" "Oh mother, are you worried?" Aliane asked, a grin on her face. "And what if I was?" "Would you please be quiet? I'm really tired!" The two of them both looked down at Shimoyo, who looked as if she was sleeping on her feet.  
  
"We'll talk later." Alanna said, and picked up Shimoyo. Alanna threw a shift on the bed, followed by some socks.  
  
"It gets cold here, and I don't want you to freeze." Shimoyo sleepily obliged, and was finally dressed for bed. Alanna brushed out her long hair, and tightly braided it.  
  
"There. The only thing I ever learned to do that was womanly had to do with a horse." But Shimoyo was asleep, and could only sigh in answer.  
  
"Sleep well." * Keladry of Mindelan, otherwise known as the protector of the small, stood on a small bluff overlooking the main city of Corus. It was a sunny day, but too cold for her taste, and those of her companions. Two men rode up to her, and put a smile on her face.  
  
"Hello Dom. How's the First doing?" Dom recited out exactly what had happened in the last four days, in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Snow, sleet, rain and mud. A jolly old time. Sir Meathead was complaining the whole time, especially when he dropped all his instruments in the mud, and had to ask Numair to help him locate them. He's been in a sour mood since the big exams, when Kiku passed and became a squire. She has to stay at the school, working under Myles of Olau. Kel, are you sure that you can't take her on? I can't take Sir Meathead's whining for much longer! The next time he start complaining, I'll..." Domitan amused himself by loudly talking about ways to kill Sir Nealan. Kel looked towards her other visitor, and her grin became even larger.  
  
"Lady Alanna! Why did you drag yourself all the way out here?" Kel asked. Lady Alanna said something, but Kel couldn't hear. Alanna's face was covered with a large wooly scarf, and she had a tiny figure with the same wrappings on in front of her.  
  
"Who's the little one? You didn't have another child, did you?" Keladry asked. Alanna shook her head, and Kel grinned.  
  
"I'll tak to you once we get to the palace, okay?" Alanna nodded, and they urged their horses towards the palace. Keladry walked through the halls of the palace, her feet clearly ringing through the halls. No one intercepted her, all were in their rooms, waiting for dawn to break. She saw Alanna waiting for her in the library, and sat down beside her. The girl had been unbundled, and Keladry stared with an open mouth. Shimoyo, with her gleaming white hair, pale skin, and dark purple eyes, looked like someone unnatural.  
  
"Who's this?" Keladry asked.  
  
"My name is Shimoyo. I don't know where I'm from." Shimoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"Are you from the Yamani islands? You don't look it, but your name sounds like it." Shimoyo shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. What does my name mean?" Shimoyo asked Kel.  
  
"It means 'frosted knight'. It's quite fitting, isn't it?" The bells chimed, and Kel grinned.  
  
"You look hungry. Why don't you go down to the hall, and get some breakfast? I need to talk to Alanna." Shimoyo nodded, and slid off her seat 


End file.
